Feliz Navidad
by Chessie Walker Noah-Friki
Summary: A veces, detrás del rostro más adusto y ojos chispeando demencia, puedes encontrar más de una sorpresa, aunque tal vez no sea la que esperas. Fic participante en el Reto Especial "Fiestas a lo Mortal" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"


_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial: "Fiestas a lo mortal" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

Percy Jackson y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rick Riordan y Disney.

La canción en la que está basada esto tampoco es mía. Si no me equivoco es de José Feliciano, pero yo oigo la versión de Michael Bublé y Thalia.

Nota de autora: Okay, cuando me anoté en el reto de Navidad esperaba escribir algo bonito y feliz. ¡Es Navidad! Pero no. Mi mente tuvo que venir con el angst, y, bueno, he acabado haciendo un fic un poco agridulce. Debí haber hecho un WI?. ¡Hasta lo hice con una canción alegre!

Advertencias: ¿Tal vez OOC? Tengo un tiempo sin leer los libros, pero estas son Reyna y Hylla de pequeñas, así que son un poco diferentes a las del libro, sobre todo Hylla, palabras de Reyna. También, he investigado de Puerto Rico, sus platos comunes navideños y hasta he buscado las calles en Google Maps que Reyna menciona (el restaurante Barrachina en Fortaleza y su casa en San José). Para mí es muy importante tratar de hacerlo lo mejor posible en ese aspecto, y si me equivoqué en una cosa, por favor diganmelo. Yo considero muy importante respetar cada lugar y su cultura.

No he quedado muy satisfecha, pero, ¡espero que lo disfruten!

¡Y que tengan unas Felices Fiestas!

* * *

 _ **Feliz Navidad**_

 _por_

 ** _Cheshire Friki Jackson_**

* * *

Reyna se deslizó silenciosamente desde el alféizar de la ventana de su habitación, apoyándose en cada uno de los balcones del edificio, hacia el suelo de la calle.

Sus zapatos produjeron un breve y ahogado sonido al tocar el asfalto que cubría la superficie de tierra. Cerró los ojos con violencia, mordiendo fuertemente su labio inferior, sintiendo las trenzas que tenía rebotar sutilmente en sus hombros, pero la vía siguió en el mismo estado en el que había estado previo a que se escapara de su habitación; ningún ruido extraño sugería que alguien había escuchado la resonancia que había hecho al saltar. Observó la avenida. Cuadros de luz dorada, tersa como una manzana, se escabullían de las ventanas de las viviendas alineadas en el paseo, donde se adivinaban familias reunidas en mesas compartiendo la cena, o grupos de amigos riendo estruendosamente mientras brindaban con copas inundadas de vino. La sombra de un árbol de Navidad se bosquejaba en cada lugar; las redondas bambalinas repartiendo haces de luz, producidas por las luces del propio árbol y las que decoraban el paisaje más allá de la ventana, formando adorables diseños a lo largo de la calle, las azules piedras labradas envueltas en cintas de alegres colores navideños. Los gatos se desperezaban, caminando atontadamente de un lado a otro, no obstante no perdían la gracia en ello.

Los pequeños y múltiples bombillos de variados y vibrantes colores iluminaban el rostro de Reyna, sacando brillos chocolates en sus ojos obsidiana por la penumbra, permitiéndole trazar la ambigua figura del cuerpo de su hermana, quien se escapaba de su habitación como previamente ella había hecho, sólo que demostrando mucha más habilidad que la menor de las dos. En la cálida noche decembrina ―con una habitual fresca brisa que le recordaba a todos los especiales de Navidad americanos que pasaban en las tiendas donde exhibían gigantescos televisores para comprar, o a las invernales decoraciones que observaba en diversos lugares, cuya falsa blanca nieve no armonizaba con los vivos tonos de los loros y guacamayas que modulaban alegremente mientras volaban por sobre las coloridas casas y construcciones― Hylla tocó su hombro para llamar su atención. Con una sonrisa nerviosa bailando en sus labios, la apuró con un rápido gesto.

― ¡Vamos! Este es nuestro regalo de Navidad. ¿Queremos que dure el mayor tiempo posible, no?―le susurró mientras avanzaba unos pasos. Reyna asintió y la siguió, atravesando con destreza a los gatos de ojos brillantes que combinaban con las titilantes luces de Navidad y de las estrellas, mirando maravillada al San Juan engalanado para la Nochebuena. Música amortiguada salía de todas partes. Los ocasionales carros y transeúntes pasaban al lado de ellas, todos con pasos rápidos y pies en polvorosa, puesto que a esa hora de la noche ya todos estaban reunidos y celebrando. Reyna hasta podía escuchar los ensordecedores sonidos de fuegos artificiales en la distancia, casi asemejándose a bombas.

La niña repentinamente se estremeció, un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, a pesar del cálido y húmedo aire. Pero se obligó a serenarse. Esta era una noche especial, y tenía que disfrutarla. No sabía cuándo podía presentarse la ocasión de nuevo.

A medida que subían por la calle, la temblorosa sonrisa de su hermana mayor se relajaba más, y cuando cruzaron la esquina, la mueca de felicidad que cruzaba el rostro de Hylla era natural y honesta. Una animada música bailaba con el viento, recorriendo toda la Calle Fortaleza, surgiendo de una construcción decorada ostentosamente con luces de vibrantes colores navideños que obligaban a la penumbra a esconderse en los callejones y esquinas. Las sombras de las personas que rebosaban en el lugar se delineaban en el piso bañado de luz dorada. Un inmenso árbol de Navidad posaba elegantemente con sus primos tropicales, con durmientes aves en sus ramas, que sorprendentemente soportaban el volumen de las melodías que provenían del lugar. Reyna advirtió que hasta los bombillos que deletreaban alegremente el nombre del restaurante se habían vestido para la fecha.

La sonrisa de Hylla era tan brillante que se comparaba con la de la estrella en la punta del árbol de Navidad.

―Vamos. ¡Tal vez tengamos suerte y Carmen nos dé comida!

Las hermanas se adentraron en el restaurante abarrotado de gente, esquivando la nueva distribución de mesas. Familias o amigos charlaban alegremente, con humeantes y deliciosos platos de comida, amenos al estrés y el miedo en el que la menor de las niñas estaba. Ni siquiera su hermana mayor, quien observaba todo embelesada, reparaba en la angustia de Reyna. Fugazmente, las dos se escabulleron a las cocinas, donde el personal bailaba al compás de la música mientras preparaban los platos y bebidas que consumirían sus clientes, quienes también aplaudían y balanceaban acordes con el ritmo de la canción tocada. Incluso los trabajadores tenían sombreros de Santa, cuyas puntas blancas desprendían pelusas, que caían en la comida.

Reyna soltó una risa ahogada.

―¡No, no, no!―riñó una joven con largo cabello castaño recogido en una cola alta a un muchacho rubio tostado que casi tenía su punta pelada―¡Luis, estás tirando toda la punta de tu sombrero en la comida! ¡Vamos a causarles una intoxicación a nuestros clientes!

―Uh…―balbuceó, tratando de encontrar algo en la habitación para librarse de la perforadora mirada de la morena. Sus orbes cayeron en las dos niñas. ―¡Mira, María! ¡Son Hylla y Reyna!―apuntó con un suspiro de alivio. La muchacha se volvió, y luego de verificar que lo que decía su compañero era verdad, saludó a las hermanas con una radiante sonrisa, olvidando su previo enfado.

―No estaba segura de si iban a venir. ¡Me alegra que finalmente lo hicieran!―exclamó, agachándose y abrazando a cada una. Luis también se les acercó.―Después de todo, ¡es Navidad! Se lo merecen. Carmen les trajo tembleque y yo les he guardado un poco de pernil. Luis también apartó un poco de coquito―dijo, mirando con desconfianza al muchacho a su lado. Éste le hizo caso omiso.

―¡Sin alcohol!―prometió con entusiasmo. Reyna se permitió sonreír mientras Hylla le agradecía a María, quien sólo contestaba que no había ningún problema. Los cocineros, intercambiando miradas de compasión, hicieron un espacio para que las dos niñas se sentaran en una mesa, al tiempo que la joven les ponía unos pedazos de pernil en unos platos pequeños junto a sus respectivos cubiertos, y luego Carmen, con el rizado cabello oscuro recogido en un moño y sus arrugas acentuándose por la sonrisa que decoraba su rostro, hacía espacio para poner el postre que había preparado. Luis les sirvió la bebida mientras les guiñaba un ojo. Las dos comieron, degustando el sabor de cada cosa cuidadosamente, deseando que se quedara eternamente en sus bocas. Mientras, el personal seguía disfrutando.

Su hermana mayor, animada, apenas terminó saltó y se puso a danzar alegremente con el resto de los trabajadores, su vestido moviéndose grácilmente junto a sus pasos. Los cocineros rieron, divertidos y encantados. Pronto Luis dejó de trabajar para bailar con la niña, ganándose la mueca reprobatoria de su compañera.

― _Feliz Navidad, feliz Navidad_ ―cantó el intérprete que se ubicaba en la zona donde los clientes comían― _Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad._

En el rostro de Reyna se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, contagiada por la música. No obstante, pronto su expresión se tornó melancólica y angustiosa. ¿Qué pasaría si su padre descubría su pequeño escape? Toda la felicidad que habían vivido en la breve velada se esfumaría en un chasqueo de dedos. O tal vez peor; ya nunca más las dejaría solas, y vivirían día y noche bajo los acusadores ojos de su padre, los cuales chispeaban demencia y paranoia. ¿No se suponía que la Navidad era una época para que la familia se reuniera, para celebrar en calidez y alegría?

Tal vez Hylla había quedado hipnotizada por las brillantes luces y la jocosa música; al principio ella también. Pero luego, al observar los rostros de las personas, las familias, los niños de su edad dichosos e inundados en regalos, supo que no podía encontrar paz para celebrar al menos un poco. El fantasma de su padre, a sólo un par de minutos, era demasiado fuerte para hacerlo.

Pronto el tiempo pasó, imperturbable, y Reyna se acordó de Cenicienta, que tenía que volver antes de las 12, que era cuando se le agotaba el tiempo. Ya a ella y a su hermana se les estaba acabando, también. La mayor de las niñas se cansó y dejó de bailar, mientras un suave villancico sumergía a la atmósfera del restaurante en tranquilidad. Los clientes empezaron a dejar la construcción, los dormidos niños debido a las altas horas en brazos de sus padres. Inclusive algunos cocineros abandonaban la cocina, para disfrutar lo que quedaba de la noche con sus seres queridos.

La hora de volver se hacía más presente, y a Reyna sólo le quedaba rezar para que su padre no las hubiera descubierto.

Sin que se diera cuenta, ya las únicas que quedaban eran ellas y unos pares de cocineros más. La música había cesado, y los mesoneros limpiaban las mesas, retirando los platos y quitando los restos de comida de los manteles. La sonrisa nerviosa había vuelto al rostro de Hylla mientras se despedían de sus conocidos, y todos los presentes las observaban con tristeza. Carmen las abrazó un poquito más fuerte que en veces anteriores. Inmediatamente, se encontraron fuera, en el nocturno aire de San Juan, donde se percibía el olor a océano y ya los cuadros de luces doradas se iban apagando lentamente. Sin embargo, las decoraciones y las estrellas seguían titilando para ellas.

Caminaban con pasos apesadumbrados, ahogados por el duro asfalto debajo de sus pies. El viento seguía danzando al compás de una melodía inexistente, cada vez más fresco y frío. Cruzaron la esquina y empezaron a bajar por la calle. Los gatos dormían pacíficamente debajo de los carros o en los balcones bajos de las casas, donde la plateada luz de la luna acariciaba gentilmente sus pelajes. Hylla suspiró, identificando la fuente del cuadro de luz en la calle. Era la fría luz de los bombillos de la sala de su casa.

―Nos toca escalar―confirmó, sin ningún rastro de la alegría que había tenido previamente en Barrachina. Reyna frunció el ceño.

―¿Qué hará despierto?―murmuró, y luego un repentino terror inundó su rostro. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente―¿C-crees que nos haya descubierto?

―No lo creo―le aseguró su hermana, pero Reyna podía entrever un rastro de duda en su cara. Comenzó a temblar. Sabía que este regalo de Navidad había sido demasiado, habían abusado demasiado de su suerte…mejor habría sido quedarse en casa…

Casi trastabillando, se aproximó a la ventana, sigilosamente asomándose. Al menos así podría saber qué tan severo era. Pero para su sorpresa, su padre no estaba sentado en alguno de sus blancos sillones, mirando con rostro adusto hacia la puerta o a las ventanas, como si estuviera esperando a alguien. Todo lo contrario; Julián Ramírez-Arellano se encontraba de espaldas, mirando a la chimenea, y en cada mano sostenía dudoso dos objetos que lucían como medias. Sin embargo, Reyna sólo adivinó aquello porque cada una tenía escrito los nombres de ella y su hermana: los objetos estaban tan llenos que no se les definía muy bien la forma. Su mandíbula cayó, mientras las cristalinas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus orbes marrones. Sus trenzas se balanceaban suavemente con el viento costero, y por primera vez fue consciente de los murmullos de su hermana mayor, diciéndole que volviera y que comenzaran a escalar para que luego ella pudiera hacerlo.

―Hylla…―llamó, y la aludida guardó silencio, repentinamente interrumpiendo sus regaños.

―¿Qué tan malo es?―preguntó con un hilo de voz después de un momento. Sin embargo Reyna no encontraba las palabras para describirle la situación actual. Con un gesto, la invitó a que viniera. Hylla tragó saliva, para luego caminar lentamente hacia donde su hermana menor se ubicaba.

Al contrario que ella, en el rostro de Hylla el fantasma de una cálida sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Inesperadamente, la luz blanca de su casa no era tan fría, y Reyna casi podía imaginar que eran bañadas por la luz dorada de un cálido fuego de chimenea, en donde las flamas crepitaban con alegría, y las luces de un árbol de Navidad las llenaban de felicidad. Pero su padre no las esperaba, porque él había ido al restaurante con ellas y había comido como un cliente de verdad, y la afable y cómoda casa los esperaba para irse a dormir y por la mañana despertar con regalos.

Su hermana abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se quedó muda, anonadada por la escena que presenciaban.

Hylla y ella observaron por un largo tiempo a su indeciso padre, que sostenía con inseguridad las medias. No obstante, al final, sus brazos se tensaron y una chispa de locura brilló en sus ojos, porque lanzó los objetos repletos de regalos al piso y comenzó a pisarlos violentamente. Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de la niña más pequeña, difuminando los bordes de sus iris por la cantidad de gotas que salían, recorriendo su rostro como puros riachuelos cristalinos. La mayor también parpadeaba violentamente.

―Vamos, Reyna. Hay que ir a nuestras habitaciones rápido, antes de que se dé cuenta de que no estamos.

La aludida sólo asintió lentamente y siguió a su hermana robóticamente. Con su ayuda, logró subir exitosamente y con mucho esfuerzo al balcón de su habitación. Luego, con las mejillas aún húmedas, la vio disolverse en las tinieblas de la noche. Suspiró tristemente, mientras un cantante de voz dulce caminaba por la avenida, con pasos bailarines y una sonrisa embelesada en la cara. La canción resonó por toda la Calle de San José, en el fresco aire de la madrugada navideña en San Juan.

― _Feliz Navidad…Feliz Navidad…Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad…_


End file.
